


Rigging the Game

by OrphanText



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Doppelganger, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanText/pseuds/OrphanText
Summary: It's a nice day for a walk and a talk with someone wearing your face.Alternatively: Hakuba and Kudou gets one up on KID without his knowing because KID is thirsty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Feel free to choose your own ending:  
> C2 - SFW  
> C3 - NSFW (or so I planned)

“Ah, Kudou-kun. And… “ A delicate pause. “Myself. Fancy meeting you here.”

They’re causing something of a small commotion, he knows, a look of panic flashing over his doppelgänger’s face when he turns to see him. Kudou, having already seen his approach a while ago, only smiles serenely, and puts a hand around the other Hakuba’s waist, one hand tight around his wrist to prevent escape.

“Good afternoon, Hakuba.” Kudou nods, ignoring how not-Hakuba is subtly trying to escape, digging a thumb into the joint of his wrist when not-Hakuba tries to twist away. “Care for an explanation?”

“I believe it’s a mutual acquaintance of ours.” It’s unsettling to see such an unfamiliar look of trepidation on his own face, odder still when it isn’t him. Not-Hakuba’s eyes are wide as his gaze darts between Kudou and himself. “I apologise. He can be something of a handful. Though, I believe I saw the both of you - “ He coughs. “Kissing.”

“I - I can explain,” not-Hakuba stammers, trying to shake Kudou off only for the detective to hold on tighter. “It was - we were - “

“I thought that he was you. Apparently not.” A slight frown, and then Kudou is turning to smile sunnily at not-Hakuba, who, not unexpectedly, blanches. “I believe that you owe us both an explanation  _ and _ an apology, KID-san.”

“I - “

“Is it not enough, running us in circles with your ridiculously elaborate plans to humiliate us?” Here, he allows himself to sound hurt, wounded, expression betrayed as not-Hakuba’s eyes go wider still. “Is it really that funny to you? Dressing up as me, and… “ He falls silent, and KID panics.

“No, I - “ he gulps. “It’s not. A joke. I can explain. Really.”

“Perhaps somewhere out of the public eye,” Kudou cuts in gently, blue eyes apologetic and full of understanding when Hakuba next looks at him. “We’re attracting too much attention. If I may suggest my house… ? It’s the closest, I’m afraid.”

“Please.”

Between them, not-Hakuba mutters something like a curse, and closes his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The safe for work ending.  
> Still unbetaed.
> 
> Only Kaito can make a mess out of fake dating people lbr

“Tea, Hakuba?”

Kudou is rummaging around in his kitchen, opening and shutting cabinet doors as the water boils away on the counter in a kettle. Not-Hakuba is sitting slumped on the kitchen chair, shoulders hunched miserably with his hands clasped before him between his knees. He doesn’t look up.

“KID?”

“Uh.” His hands tighten slightly. “Nothing. Thank you.”

“Hmm.” Kudou opens yet another cabinet door. “You did say that you liked the chocolate mint tea the other day. Is that alright? Or did you say that you like it because it’s something Hakuba would like?”

Wide and guilty brown eyes meet his, then not-Hakuba bows his head. “...no.”

No one says anything while the tea brews, the both of them more than happy to let KID stew in their silence and his guilt, the thief squirming uncomfortably on his chair and flinching when Kudou sets down the steaming mug of tea before him.

“Two spoons of sugar as per usual?” A nod from the thief, Kudou spooning the amount into his mug before turning to Hakuba.. “And… I’m afraid I don’t know your tea preferences, Hakuba. Seeing as I was led to believe it was you whom I was dating - “

“I’m not - “ KID’s head snaps up now, and he visibly cringes at his outburst, still sending Hakuba nervous looks now and then. “I didn’t mean it as a joke.”

“If not a joke, then what? A plan to ruin my reputation in Kudou-kun’s eyes? Knowing fair well that I - “ Hakuba cuts himself off, Kudou’s gaze flicking over to him curiously. Then quieter, gentler: “What else have you done with my face? Fraud? Theft? Slander?”

“No - “

“When I moved to Japan, my parents were understandably worried that I would not be welcomed, and that I wouldn’t be able to fit in, what with my status as a  _ gaijin _ .” Voice low, hurt now, Hakuba’s lips curve in the semblance of a smile. “That you will go to such lengths to humiliate me… Do you hate me that much, Kuroba?”

“Kuroba?” Kudou’s gaze sharpens with predatory interest this time, KID’s expression twisting as though in pain, hunching further down into his chair.

“It’s just a theory,” Hakuba says apologetically. “There isn’t solid proof, I’m afraid, but all the clues and leads that I’ve followed all lead to him. He’s denied it multiple times, of course. But who would own up to being a thief?”

“And you know each other,” Kudou gestures with his mug between the both of them. “Personally?”

“I suppose.” Hakuba takes a sip of his tea. “We’re classmates. Friends - or I had foolishly thought that we were, at least.”

“I see. And you’re not denying this, KID?”

Silence, then a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. Hakuba can see that his hands are trembling, nails digging white crescent moons into his skin. It’s surreal, to see himself looking so afraid and vulnerable and meek, and all of a sudden, Hakuba wishes that KID would look up just so he could see the kind of expression he has on now. 

“Interesting,” Kudou hums. “Well, Hakuba. The real Hakuba, I mean. Just to fill you in, I thought that I’ve been dating you since February. We met at a bookshop, and had a long talk about a book. We exchanged numbers, met up a few times and then he asked me out using your identity.” Kudou smiles, and it isn’t a pleasant grin at all. “I had no clue.”

“He knows that you are a detective. How would it be believable, otherwise?” Bitter, Hakuba pushes away from the kitchen table to pace. “What else have you done, other than kissing Kudou using my face? Did you - ”

“ _ No! _ ” KID protests fiercely, desperately. “We only. Kissed. Nothing more.”

“Ah,” sighs Hakuba, and he doesn’t look at KID. “But how can I trust you anymore?”

“It was.” In the glass reflection of Kudou’s kitchen, KID’s ears are turning red. “An accident. Nothing more. I swear - I couldn’t help myself - “

“Just like you can’t help yourself from stealing?” Unable to stop himself, Hakuba adds helpfully.

“Hakuba, please,” KID’s voice is pleading now. “I really don’t mean to! Not in the way you think it is. I know that you - I thought it would help speed things along. But I - “

“Couldn’t help myself,” Kudou finishes for him flatly when KID falls quiet again. “Why are you doing this?”

“I never planned to stay long,” KID confesses hoarsely. “I only - until I’ve gotten your attention for him, then I would. Leave.”

“But you got invested.”

A look of defeat on his own face. “Yes.”

“And how does this benefit you? And I’m ignoring the insulting idea of you thinking that you can make me fall in love with just anyone you like.” Kudou leans a hip against the table, and KID pulls further away. 

“I did, didn’t I?” And there, a flash of a challenge in the thief’s eyes, but the smirk is gone as soon as it had come. “You loved him.”

“I wouldn’t know, since it turns out the person I’m dating isn’t who I thought it was all along,” Kudou says. “What made you think that this will  _ work _ ?”

KID says nothing, but he does look up when Hakuba moves over to stand next to his chair. Slow, careful, Hakuba reaches to touch his cheek, warm latex under his fingertips and he sees understanding dawn in KID’s eyes, horrified, when he skims over the curve of his cheekbone, hand settling just behind his jaw where he can feel real skin.

“So you’ve given us half of an explanation,” says Kudou conversationally, leaning forwards on his elbows on the kitchen table. “And you still owe us an apology. KID?”

He can feel KID swallow, throat bobbing under his palm as the thief visibly fights panic before he nods, resigned, hands tight where he’s grabbing on to the seat of his chair, eyes squeezing shut as he waits for Hakuba to rip his mask off, to reveal him for his identity.

There’s a click of a phone camera, and then Kudou ruins it all by snorting. Unable to keep himself from smiling now, Hakuba rubs his thumb gently along the seam of where the latex mask is glued to skin affectionately, and tugs on KID’s earlobe. Warily, shoulders still stiff with tension, KID peeks up at them in open confusion.

“What?” he asks, when Kudou snorts again, shoulders shaking with laughter as he nearly knocks over his mug of tea with an elbow. “What?”

“We  _ know _ ,” Hakuba informs him, waiting for the moment when it sinks in, Kaito’s eyes going wide and then his ears are flushing red again. “We’ve known since March.”

“And I’ve known that while I’ve been dating KID-as-Hakuba for months,” Kudou adds, a bright, unrepentant grin on his face. “ _ I _ also have been dating the real Hakuba since April.”

“Did you fall in love with me?” Kudou teases, crowding Kaito further into his chair with a sharp grin not unlike KID’s. “And while wearing Hakuba’s face, too. It was interesting. Fun, actually, but I much prefer the real thing.”

“You - but - “

“We were wondering if you would ever notice.” Hakuba carefully loosens Kaito’s tight grip on his own hands before he could break his own skin. “I’m - a little angry. But now that I understand your motivations, I think it rather falls in line with what we would like to ask you.”

“I think we more than pulled even with this joke of ours,” Kudou points out. 

“But how?” Kaito looks utterly bewildered. “I made sure - “

Hakuba turns to share a look with Kudou, before patting Kaito on the head. “You’ve done your research commendably well, but there is just one thing that you’ve missed out - I’m allergic to walnuts.”

“And you never fail to eat that banana walnut cake of yours whenever we go out,” Kudou supplies. “Which was concerning, but then I realised that you weren’t Hakuba.”

“You.” Kaito is shaking again, and Hakuba pats him on the back. “You  _ assholes _ .”

“Who’s the ass who kissed me while pretending to be someone else?” Kudou flicks him on the nose, and Kaito hisses. “If we hadn’t found out - “

“Which we did, lucky for you.”

“The consequences otherwise would have been dire.”

They share a grin, and Kaito visibly swallows again. “I’m sorry. If that is all...”

“Did we say that you are free to go?” Hakuba reaches out to tug on a lock of curly tea blonde hair, smirking as Kaito sits back down on his chair, fingers nervously drumming on his thighs. He starts when Kudou’s hands cup his face from behind, tilting his head back towards the light, the detective turning his way this way and that.

“He does look remarkably like you. It’s a pity that he won’t be wearing this disguise again, don’t you think?” Kudou muses aloud, Hakuba chuckling when one of Kaito’s hands come up to grab at him in renewed panic. “It isn’t every day you get to meet your own twin, Hakuba. What do you think?”

“Please let me go?” Kaito, using Hakuba’s voice again, and Kudou shushes him.

“One thing, KID.” Hakuba leans in close, and then gently brushes his lips across Kaito’s own before pulling back to survey him. “Is this alright?”

“I - “ Confused brown eyes glance towards Kudou. “You don’t even know who I am.”

“Your identity has never been a question for either of us,” Kudou murmurs, and then he’s kissing KID, tipping his head back as he licks into KID’s mouth, drawing out a surprised moan from KID, Hakuba’s mouth going dry at the sight of the two together, KID quickly giving in to Kudou’s ministrations. “Does that give you enough of an idea, KID?”

“I had no idea you were a narcissist, Hakuba,” Kaito pants, looking rather dazed with his lips bitten red. It isn’t an unattractive look on him.

“You learn something new everyday,” Hakuba advises, and then KID isn’t given much of a chance to talk anymore.


End file.
